The present invention relates generally to data storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to background processing of data in data storage systems.
Data, stored in large volumes, requires the use of large-scale and high-capacity storage systems. The large volumes of data occupy large storage space. This can create non-optimal usage of the available storage space. Additionally, large volumes of data not used for long periods of time can become corrupted, and may not be available when needed. Processing time and other resources may be required for searching large volumes of data. These considerations can be more complicated to deal with when a storage system uses devices that are not all powered-on at the same time.